Bakas Will Be Bakas
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Aoyuck's looking for revenge on Kisshu because Ichigo loves him. Will his plan work? Well, probably not, but it should be funny!


**Bakas Will Be Bakas**

_**Set during the series.**_

Aoyuck was in a bad mood. Ichigo had broken up with him for the alien, Kisshu, and he was NOT happy with her- or Kisshu, who he was plotting to kill. So after school, he took his shinai with him, and went out looking for Kisshu.

Unluckily for him, Moe and Miwa had noticed this, since they were keeping an eye on him to make sure he didn't hurt Ichigo and/or Kisshu. Now they were following him- not that he noticed, being a baka.

In another part of Tokyo, Kisshu and Ichigo had met up for another date, which they had to keep secret from Ryou.

"What are we doing today?" Ichigo asked.

"There are lots of stray cats in Tokyo, right?" Kisshu asked.

"Tons, why?" Ichigo asked.

"I wanted a pet, and going to steal from a pet store is going to be a pain," Kisshu said.

"One kitten isn't enough for you?" Ichigo teased. She looked around, and satisfied no one was around, POOFed into kitten form.

Kisshu knelt and said, "You're cute either way!"

Ichigo rubbed her head against his knee, purring happily. Then she backed up and POOFed back to normal. Kisshu stood up and said, "Let's go find more kittens!"

Ichigo giggled and said, "Okay! They're usually in alleys, let's go!"

Kisshu took her hand and teleported to an alleyway, and they started looking around.

Meanwhile, Aoyuck had decided to tell Ryou that Kisshu had brainwashed Ichigo, but when he went to Café Mew Mew, it turned out Ryou was out looking for Ichigo anyways.

Moe and Miwa were still following him, and they knew he was up to something. They watched him storm out of the Café, and Miwa whispered, "I wonder what Blondie said?"

"Can we just take him down?" Moe moaned.

"No, there's too many people around," Miwa sighed. "This area has too many people for us to get away with it."

"Get away with what?" Zakuro asked from behind them.

"Jeez, I thought cats were the quiet ones, not wolves," Miwa grumbled. Noticing Zakuro looked shocked, she said, "We know, and we're not going to tell. Anyone who hurts Ichigo goes down. We were talking about taking Aoyama down, I think he's out to get Ichigo for dumping him. He doesn't approve of her new boyfriend."

"Who's her new boyfriend?" Zakuro asked warily.

"If you can't guess, we're not going to tell you," Moe said. "Ja ne!" She and Miwa ran off, leaving Zakuro worried and confused. Suddenly Moe ran back and said, "Tell Blondie he's next on our hit list." She ran off again.

Ichigo and Kisshu were still looking in alleys for cats. "We haven't found a single one," Kisshu complained.

Ichigo smiled and asked, "Would a kiss perk you up?"

Kisshu perked up just hearing about kisses, and looked at Ichigo hopefully. Ichigo giggled and went to him, then put her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

Aoyuck was still searching for them, and happened to pass by the alley they were in. He saw them kissing, and shouted, "OI!"

Ichigo and Kisshu reluctantly broke off the kiss and glared at Aoyuck. "What?" Kisshu asked irritably. "We were BUSY!"

"And you can stay busy, because the baka tree-screwing bastard is going DOWN today," Moe said from behind Aoyuck.

"Go kill Blondie, this one's MINE," Kisshu said. He took out his swords, and Aoyuck tried to run- straight into Moe and Miwa, who shoved him back towards Kisshu.

Kisshu snapped his fingers, freezing Aoyuck's mouth, and stabbed him through the heart. Then he formed an energy ball, and as Aoyuck fell over, incinerated him.

"YAHOO!" Moe and Miwa shouted together. "We'll leave you two alone; we're off to tell Blondie he's got a one-way ticket to Hell."

"Have fun, but PLEASE don't get arrested," Ichigo said.

"I kind of want to watch…." Kisshu said.

"Okay, but no helping," Miwa said.

Kisshu sighed. "Fine…" he said. "Grab on, we can go straight to the basement."

The girls obeyed, and Kisshu teleported to the basement of Café Mew Mew. Ryou and Keiichiro looked up from the computers, and Ryou snarled, "What is HE doing here, Ichigo?"

"I'm just a spectator," Kisshu said, smirking.

"Can you keep Keiichiro busy?" Miwa asked.

Kisshu smirked and snapped his fingers. Keiichiro disappeared, and Kisshu went to lock the basement door. "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HIM!?" Ryou screamed.

"Put him in the kitchen," Kisshu said. "It's better that way. Moe, Miwa, have at it."

"Have at what?" Ryou asked.

"Zakuro didn't tell you you're number one on our hit list?" Moe asked. "What a shame… I guess we'll have to have a 'chat' with her…."

"She told me, but neither of us could figure out why I'd be on your hit list, or what you meant by that," Ryou said.

"You're on our hit list because you spend your free time making Ichigo miserable and watching her change," Miwa said. "Moe, let's go."

Moe nodded, and she and Miwa promptly leaped on Ryou, and started beating him to a pulp. "PG-13, k?" Ichigo called over Ryou's screams for mercy.

"Oh, fine," Miwa said.

"Koneko-chan, what does PG-13 mean?" Kisshu asked.

"It's a movie rating, but in this case it means that Moe and Miwa shouldn't go overboard killing him," Ichigo said. "They daydream about beating people to the point that they're not recognizable as human anymore, but I don't particularly want to throw up today, so I asked them to keep it PG-13."

"Oh…." Kisshu said.

They kept watching, snickering when Ryou screamed, "LET ME LIVE! I SWEAR I'LL NEVER HURT ICHIGO AGAIN!"

"HELL no," Moe said. "We finally got the chance to take you down once and for all; there's no way we'll let you live." She broke his leg, and kept beating him up.

Ichigo heard footsteps on the stairs, and said, "I think we've got company…."

"They're a bit late," Miwa said, getting up. "He's dead."

Ichigo and Kisshu looked, and immediately wished they hadn't. Moe and Miwa had left basically a bunch of body parts and blood on the floor, and Ichigo said, "I don't feel good…."

"Let's just get out of here," Kisshu said. "Grab on."

The girls obeyed, and Kisshu teleported out just as the door was broken down. They landed in Ichigo's room, and she immediately ran to the bathroom. The others heard her throw up a minute later, and Moe said. "I think we overdid it…."

"I hope she's done soon, I don't feel that great either," Kisshu said. He left, and went to the bathroom, then knocked.

"Come in," Ichigo called. Kisshu went in as he felt his stomach lurch. He clapped a hand over his mouth, and Ichigo backed up as he ran to the toilet and threw up. She knelt next to him, and started gently rubbing his back as he got everything out.

When Kisshu stopped, he said, "I NEVER want to see something like that again…."

"Me neither," Ichigo said. "That was NOT PG-13."

They looked up as they heard footsteps, and Moe and Miwa came in. "We're sorry for making you sick," Miwa said. "We need to wash our hands, can we come in?"

"Let us get out first," Kisshu said. He and Ichigo went back to her room, and waited as Moe and Miwa washed their hands. They came back a while later, and Moe said, "We should get home. See you at school, Ichigo."

"K, bye," Ichigo said.

Moe and Miwa waved and left.

Ichigo looked at Kisshu, and asked, "What should we do now?"

"Make out?" Kisshu suggested.

Ichigo smiled and kissed him.

**Okay, this was requested by Semoka's friend Jessica, so I hope she- and everyone else- likes it. Review plz!**


End file.
